


Punished Pretty

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Louis in Panties, M/M, Paddling, Panties, Punishment, Spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis steals Harry's panties. In order to punish his boyfriend, Harry pulls him over the knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished Pretty

**Harry POV**

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and let out a sigh. It was a long day at work. I was happy to be home, not only for the fact it was the weekend, but also because I could spend night with Louis on the holiday the card companies know as Valentine’s Day. At the moment, I wanted nothing more but to get out of the car, get in the house, change into sweats and snuggle with the boy I fell in love with. I slammed the door shut and nearly skipped towards the front door. I let myself in and shouted.

“BOO BEAR!” No answer.

“I’M HOME!” Silence filled the hall.

“Boo Bear?” I spoke more quietly so I could hear if he was close by. There was no commotion in the kitchen and the TV wasn’t on in the living room. Instantly, I became worried, but a thought struck my mind and a relaxing breath escaped my mouth.  _Upstairs,_  I thought to myself,  _Louis must be upstairs._  I began to climb the stairway that followed to the front door. Whether he was busy napping or showering, I just wanted to find my boy and wish him a happy Valentine’s Day. “Lou, are you up here?” I approached the master bedroom. I turned the knob and let myself in. What I saw caught me by surprise, but not in a good way.

**Louis POV**

***** 10 Minutes Earlier *****

I finally arrived home from work. I went up to the bedroom to get some well-deserved rest. I lumped down and onto the bed. I gave out a little smile, knowing that there might be some fun tonight. However, I’d have to wait a full hour for my boyfriend to come home. I simply had to be patient. The only problem was that I was becoming bored quite easily. Daydreaming would relieve me, but only temporarily.

I imagined Harry walking around the house in a mankini. I imagine him trying to make me laugh by dancing to the songs on the radio that would be playing in the background. Needless to say, I was enjoying the moment. Then there came a thought that I thought would be kind of fun.  _Where does he keep his feminine stuff? Can’t be too far, can it?_

I picked myself up from the bed and headed for the dresser drawers. I opened up the one to the right. Socks. I opened up the left drawer. Boxers and briefs. I opened up the middle drawer. Jackpot. The entire drawer held a collection of panties of different sorts. Scanning the area, my eyes detected multiple brands and styles.  _Bikinis, boy shorts, how many can he possibly have?!_ I knew my boyfriend had a few kinks in undergarments, but I didn’t know just how much he was interested in it.

            Hesitation made me stop at first, but my hands took its chance. After all, I had to the time to explore a little bit. My fingers trailed over the various fabrics that were held in the drawer. Colors arranged from all parts of the rainbow. I spotted a certain fabric and I picked it up like a claw machine. It was a striped hipster panty that looked like it was my size. I noticed the tall mirror in the corner of the room. I backed up to close the underwear drawer completely. Heading towards the mirror, I set the hipsters on the floor temporarily.

I stripped myself from my work clothes and flung them to the side. Soon, I was completely naked with only a female undergarment to show for it. The fabric was sort of a tight fit. I knew it was because of my blessed bum and wide hips. I let my penis trail out to the side. I smiled a little, even though no one was here to see me looking like a cross-dressing fool. It was almost as if I was hypnotized by the everlasting stripes. I now understood Harry and his fetish. Everything felt alright, until Harry busted through the door.

I didn’t expect Harry to be home early. No doubt it was because it was Valentine’s Day. I immediately blushed with embarrassment. I could’ve covered myself up with my work clothes, but I had thrown them too far away for me to grab quickly. I continued to stand in front of the mirror, waiting for Harry to say anything. Anything at all would have been fine, but he decided to question.

“Where did you get that?” He chuckled a little bit, which kind of scared me. I stuttered shyly. I had no idea how to respond. “Umm …” I muttered and Harry arched his eyebrows. “Well?” I saw his rage begin to grow from inside of him. My boyfriend scrolled his eyes up and down my body. I wondered just what exactly he was thinking, but with the stern look on his face, I resorted to telling the truth. “In your drawer.”

“Really?” Harry stepped forward and closed the door behind him. The click of the lock made me shiver. “And why were you snooping through my stuff?” My breathing was not as calm as it was before. I shook a little bit and stuttered again. “I- umm … I-” “Spit it out, Lou. What are you wearing?” He walked towards me and did not stop until he was directly in front of me. I tried to back away, but he grabbed my arm.

“Y-“

“What?”

“You’re panties. I’m wearing your panties.” I spoke honestly, but I could not hide my nervous breathing.

“Uh-huh,” Harry replied, “I see.” His eyes trailed down my body once again. “And why are you wearing them?”

Now this is the question I did not want to answer. I couldn’t possibly just give him an excuse.  _I was bored. I was waiting for you. I thought you might like it. I didn’t think you would be angry. I just wanted to see what it was like._ All of those could have been said, but I somehow ended up saying something completely and utterly cheesy.

“They make me look pretty.”

“They make you look pretty?”

I nodded my head. If I was going to go for an excuse, it would have to be this one. Harry laughed again and said “you do look good in stripes.” I giggled at that saying, but I was stopped by his angry face once again. He opened his mouth like a father figure. “Louis, you know I don’t like it when people take what isn’t there’s without asking.” Still keeping a tight hold of my arm, he led me to the edge of the bed. He sat down and I was immediately yanked downwards. I was pulled over his knees and I yelped. “Harry, what?” A sharp stinging was planted on the middle of my bum followed by another hit on my left cheek and then my right.

**Harry POV**

“Ow!” Louis jumped and tried to escape, but my grasp from my firm hands prevented it.

“You’re getting this spanking so you’ll learn to not take somebody’s belongings without asking for permission first.” I scolded him as I continue to thrash his behind while he was over my knees. I would let my hand make its mark at random sections of his covered behind. I could tell after a few swats that the striped hipsters were too tight for him. No doubt this was painful for him. It hurt for me to punish him, but he had to learn.

“Ah! Harry! Please stop it!” Louis squealed from under my hand. He would kick after each slap on his buttocks, but my other hand held onto his waist for good measure. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Harry, please!” “I hope so!” I responded to his plead. I gave him another spank on his cheek and then let my hand hover over to the seams of the panties. “Let’s just see if you’ve learned your lesson yet, young man.” I pulled the panties down so I could see the canvas of my boyfriend’s bottom. The spanking had turned his bum into an impressive shade of pink. He wasn’t quite tanned yet. There was still work to be done.

“I’ve learned my lesson. Harry, please.” Louis whined as I lowered the panties some more. I stopped tugging once it was wrapped around the edge of his thighs. I was not completely satisfied with the idea of ending the punishment at that moment. My head picked up and I looked around the room. My gaze turned over to the side and towards the dresser. The hairbrush I used previously that day had never left its spot. My hands were sore, so I made my decision. My arm stretched across the bed so I could reach the wooden brush. Louis looked up and saw what I had grabbed.

“No,” he whispered in fear, “please.”

“Nah, I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.” I raised my hand and let the hairbrush fall onto Louis’s butt with a good, hard smack. A cry escaped Louis’s mouth as I continued to tan his hide. I ranged the spanks from the middle of his bottom and moved downward with every swat. I tapped on his sit spot and he screamed. I kept a rapid motion as he cried. After about the twentieth spank, I let my naughty boyfriend breathe for once.

“OW!”

“Do you think this is funny, Louis? You naughty boy!”

“NO!” he answered. I swatted his bare sit spot once again and it made him jump. “Ah!”

“If you want any panties, maybe I could buy you some panties so you won’t take any of mine.”

“Yes, Harry.” I smacked the hairbrush in the middle of his bum again. “Ouch! I’m so sorry!”

“I just want you to fully understand. Naughty boys deserve punishment. Naughty boys get their bottoms spanked,” I told him before starting again. Louis’s legs desperately kicked as he screamed again. My other hand held onto his waist so he wouldn’t squirm off my lap. Pretty soon, the striped hipster panties flew up and away from the scene of the punishment. The fabric landed on the floor quietly and I slammed the hairbrush down again. There was a resounding slap after every plant I gave him. The wooden brush did its bidding until I heard Louis’s sniffling.

“I’ll be good,” he cried in a heavy breath. His tears streamed down his cheeks like Niagara Falls. “I promise I’ll be good. I won’t steal your panties anymore. I’m sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be a good boy for you.”

“You’ll be a good boy for me?” I repeated his saying. I sat the hairbrush down beside me on the bed. The hand that did all of the painful work now rubbed softly at the reddened skin.

“Yes,” he breathed, “I’m sorry I was naughty. I want to be good to you.” I heard the honesty in his voice. I kept rubbing his bottom softly and surely.

“You know,” I said, “you should never make a promise that you cannot keep, Louis.”

“Yes, Harry. I’m sorry. I promise you.” His breathing began to calm.

“So, you’ll be strong when I finish the rest of your spanking, right?”

Louis let out a gasp that was a frightened cry, but he assured me. “Yes.”

“And you’ll be thankful for it, right?” My hand stopped the comforting rub. I gave him another spank on his right cheek and he coughed. “Ah! Yeah!” “I’m just doing this to you to teach you a lesson.” My hand swatted his fanny in a rhythmic pattern, but it wasn’t as harsh as before. “And I hope you’ll be thankful for every swat that lands on your precious bottom.”

“I am, Harry! Thank you and I’m sorry!”

“Almost there.”

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

It was all over. The color of his skin was equivalent to roses. My hand caressed the sore spots and I let Louis calm down. His breathing descended from a cry to a cough to a sniffling sigh. His punishment was over and he was, indeed, happy for it. “Thank you, Harry,” he said, “I need to be disciplined so much it hurts.” “I know it does, honey. You’ll be alright.” I guided him up so he could sit on my lap. He wrapped his arms around me. “That sore bottom will remind you to be good and ask for permission first.”  I felt Louis hug me tighter and I rocked him back and forth in a slight, swaying motion.

“You’re right. Thank you so much.” “And you’ll be a good boy like you promised?” I asked him whilst moving my head back so we could have eye contact with each other. “Because you know what happens if you break any promises?” His eyes were wet with rolling tears. One of his fingers found its way to his face to swipe the river dry. “Yes, Harry. You spank me harshly and it hurts.”

“I only do it because I love you,” I told him honestly. “You know that don’t you?”

Louis nodded his head. “I love you too.” I smiled at him and leaned forward. We kissed to make everything better, but I pulled back a few seconds later to deliver a very important message.

I finally said, “hey, happy Valentine’s Day!”

Louis laughed and smiled too. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**THE END**


End file.
